


Daily dose of Chaos

by HoppiHoopi



Series: Stray Kids fairy au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: :(, :), Fairy AU, Felix is a gardenfairy, M/M, changbin is a soul of disease, minho is also a gardenfairy, prohibited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoppiHoopi/pseuds/HoppiHoopi
Summary: "You're blushing.""Shut up.""How come the most dedicated fairy tutor wannabe is...""Don't.""... in love with a soul of disease?"
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray Kids fairy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700218
Kudos: 22





	Daily dose of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> ***sequel to bulbs and flower buds, you might want to read that before you read daily dose of chaos if you haven't***
> 
> I KNOW. I know it took me long enough (and it's short ;-;) but this quarantine got to me and I'm super uninspired lately. Sorry in advance BUT I hope you can still enjoy this little one shot I made and stay safe everyone :)

"You're blushing."

"Shut up."

"How come the most dedicated fairy tutor wannabe is..."

" _ Don't. _ "

"... in love with a soul of disease?"

Felix took in a deep —  _ deep _ — breath. He really didn't want to discuss (with MinHo, out of all fairies!) about his big fat crush on a soul of disease.

"I mean," MinHo went on "I fell in love with a human, and that's already something. But a soul of disease? Well,  _ that's _ definitely something."

"Will you stop teasing me already?" Felix protested. "I'm still your tutor."

"I'm older, I have the rights to do so."

That was true, and being so, it took MinHo a while to understand that Felix was still in an upper position because he'd been in the fae realm the longest between them. Felix had been there for about four years. He had bloomed as a fairy very early, since he was twelve — only not earlier than the prince himself, who bloomed at the age of eight.

"No you don't. Now shut up before I tell JeongIn you're breaking rules by dating your caretaker."

"I doubt he'll care."

"But the fourth minister surely will."

"Ugh, I don't like that man. And he's like JeongIn's shadow." MinHo rolled his eyes. "And the old man's a pain in the-"

"No cursing!" Felix interrupted him.

"The more you say it, the more I want to." MinHo huffed.

Felix allowed himself to smile before the frustrated look MinHo had on his face.

"It's the rules."

"Oh, now I want even more."

"I agree, this rule is kinda dumb. But you'll get used to it. Eventually." Felix said, hopeful.

MinHo was a strange case of fairy. He had been a  _ very _ late bloomer (he had bloomed at 18, and the average age was 14) and a flower bud, a fairy stuck in the human world until he was given love and gave love enough to come to the fairy realm. Felix had been assigned to be his tutor, he should teach MinHo how to live in the fairy's reality. It had been proved to be quite a challenge, and it didn't help that it was Felix's first job as a fairy tutor. Especially when they had to deal with MinHo's soul of disease, which was what they were doing at the moment.

"You say a  _ word _ about this to anyone, I swear, the ministers will know everything about what you and JiSung do."

"You wouldn't dare" MinHo snorted.

"But if we go down, we go down together, you hear me?"

They were on their way to the prison, where the soul of disease were judged if they could be inserted in the community as street sweepers or something or... well, if they were considered too dangerous, maybe too violent, they were executed.

"Good afternoon" Felix greeted the guards. "We're here to see Seo ChangBin." One guard gave a quick look in a bunch of paperwork and reports, and after asking for their names, he allowed them to ChangBin's room.

"Hi, I came to get my daily dose of chaos" Felix said, as he went inside with MinHo just behind him.

"Felix?"

"And MinHo" MinHo adds. "Remember I was the reason you two are together, give me some more credit."

"I told him I've been... uh... coming more often." Felix explains. "But worry not, I have my ways to keep him quiet."

He gets closer and greets the soul of disease. MinHo closes the door.

"JiSung?" ChangBin asked.

"Yeah, him."

"I kinda remember him from human world" he said, nostalgic. "Feels like a blur, though."

MinHo rolls his eyes and announces:

"I don't want to hear you talking about whatever, so I'll go to the bathroom. Why did I have to come too?"

"Because you still have your disease marks and ChangBin is the only one who can take them of."

MinHo huffed and crossed his arms.

"I know it's just easier to get in with the fairy that created the soul of disease." He said from the door.

It was. Last time Felix had gone alone, and it took him almost half an hour to get in  _ and _ the guards were looking at him with deadly suspicion. Also, he was getting out of excuses to get in. If he was with MinHo, the guards wouldn't even ask for the reason why they were visiting the soul of disease.

You see, it was common for fairies to visit their souls of disease, in an attempt to help them get rid of their last traces of destruction, so that they could be introduced in the society, because most of them were harmless in the fae world. If the fairy failed with that... yeah, execution. Also, MinHo would go very often to the human world, mostly to meet up with his boyfriend, JiSung. That meant he was prone to get human diseases in the form of red marks, like an allergy, from the amount of time he spend there, and ChangBin, being his soul of disease, felt that too because fairy and soul of disease are somehow bonded until one of them dies. (Felix's soul of disease had been executed a long time ago, and he barely had time to talk to it. ChangBin had been the first soul of disease he had talked to in a long time.) Anyway, for MinHo to get rid of his disease marks, he needed ChangBin to do some basic dark magic of his and they would disappear.

"So... how are things going?" Felix asked, mildly shy.

"Okay. The food is still terrible" he said nonchalantly. "But it's good to see you again" he smiled.

"And what about you?" ChangBin asked. "I bet MinHo is still a pain in the ass."

"Language! You won't be allowed to leave the prison if you keep saying things like that!" Felix laughed. "But no, he's doing much better now. Though he still insists on going weekly to the human world to see JiSung. I think he'll get sick very soon."

"I remember being scared of him. Of JiSung, I mean" ChangBin said with a smile.

"Are you serious?" Felix laughed. He had met JiSung and that squirrel look-alike boy had nothing to be scared of, only chubby cheeks and heart shaped smiles.

"Yeah." He made a pause, soon getting back to the topic of matter: "But have you tried explaining to him that he'll get sick? I can't keep taking his pain, it hurts on me too."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Felix made an offended expression. "Of course I have talked to him. Like, four times already. He just won't listen. He likes JiSung very much."

ChangBin rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

"For what it's worth," Felix said, in a very small voice and played with his hands, "we can see each other more often."

A warm smile grew on ChangBin's face. This one type of smile was rare, but always because of Felix.

"How come I like you so much?" He asked out loud, making Felix hold a smile by biting his lower lip, facing down. "Seriously, how? The other souls of disease seem to be emotionless."

That thought always gravitated Felix's mind. What if ChangBin was just using him for a mastermind plan and he was just being foolish? But ChangBin didn't look like he was planning anything... and of course Felix didn't want to think about the possibility.

"Maybe you're just like MinHo. A special case of soul of disease." He sat next to ChangBin in his bed. He never knew exactly how to approach the soul of disease, but each time he went to visit him, they were less awkward with each other.

Felix had decided to trust him. Maybe he was indeed different.

As for ChangBin, Felix was his most precious friend (a little more than a friend, actually) and probably only one. Most souls of disease had this look on their faces that said "I'm a dark force, not friendly, step back" and made even souls of disease avoid each other. For a week or so, ChangBin had forced himself to be like that ("I love dark" he would say), but then Felix showed up with MinHo and was so nervous at first, it was cute. He remembered exactly how his heart pounded when Felix introduced himself and giggled out of nervousness, biting his lips in an anxious act. ChangBin felt like he had to let the dark facade down and assure him he was not going to harm him. And Felix trusted him, somehow.

"I'm back." MinHo showed up at the door. "How come this place is not, like, more secure? You could easily flee through the bathroom window. It's huge."

"If you flee, you're dead, MinHo."

"The fae realm is small, it's like a rabbit hole." Felix explained. "It has an end. Maybe I can take you there sometime soon."

"Well, anyways... the guards said we have only six minutes left."

"Already?" There was an inch of sadness in Felix's voice.

"We should work on the disease mark then" ChangBin got up and turned to MinHo. "Well, where is it? I don't have all day!"

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day? Sleep?" He rolled up his sleeve, revealing red marks on his elbow and forearm.

"If I want to. It's none of your business anyway, so why do you bother asking?"

So one might ask, why would ChangBin help MinHo get rid of the disease marks if they seemed to not be very fond of each other. Simple: most times, disease marks were caused by souls of disease who were misbehaving in the fae realm, and  _ certainly not _ because the fairy was going too much to the human world. Therefore, ChangBin could be blamed for MinHo's illness, if it came to that point, and he didn't want that to happen because it meant he would be dead without a second thought.

"Let's get this over with" the soul of disease said and lightly touched MinHo's skin. MinHo felt the area sting with cold, as it always did, but at this point he was almost getting used to ChangBin's weak magic.

In a few seconds, it was done, and MinHo shook his tingly arm away from ChangBin's reach.

"Grudges aside," MinHo said, "thanks. Again."

"You're welcome if you bring Felix with you."

"So that's how you two plan to make this work? Felix comes here and gets a free pass because of me?"

"Basically" Felix answered and MinHo exchanged looks between ChangBin and his tutor. "Please? You have to come anyway, because of the marks!"

"I know, and I'm fine with that." MinHo said. "I just wonder what he's really up to."

ChangBin rolled his eyes.

"I get it. I'd be suspicious too, but I'm not planning anything!"

MinHo didn't respond, only looked at Felix and sighed.

"I'll leave you two alone for the last minutes" he said and turned to Felix. "I'll wait for you outside."

Felix nodded shortly and once MinHo was outside, ChangBin held the fairy's small hand, letting out a loud sigh.

"Why do you trust me, Felix?"

He hesitated for a second. It wasn't like his instincts were telling him that ChangBin wasn't a thread, because they were telling him the exact opposite. Then it clicked and he knew why.

"I want to be just a little bit braver. Braver to take a risk, I want to trust you."

"So you're stepping in a minefield."

"Sort of." He smiled. "I like you, ChangBin. I'd rather trust than... I want to feel it. The feeling of liking someone."

"And you're not afraid that I'll just betray you?"

"As I said: I want to be just a little bit braver..."

***

MinHo didn't say much in the way back, and they silently made their way through the flower fields (the prison was quite far from the fairy civilization). Only when they could see Felix's small cottage he spoke:

"JiSung's coming tomorrow. It's the fourth time already."

"He should be introduced to JeongIn and the ministers as a caretaker, then. You want me to come with you?"

"If you have time..."

"Of course I can go with you, if you're so scared of JeongIn."

"Hey, I'm not scared of  _ him _ ! I just don't know what to say. By the way..." he lowered his tone and made a pause, waiting for an old stumpy angry-looking lady to pass. "I really hope ChangBin is not onto something. I have a gut feeling he's not, but be careful, Felix."

"...I know."

"But if that's really what you want to do, I'll help you" he said. "You know that, right?" Felix nodded, thankful. "Great. See you tomorrow, then."

"See ya."

Felix entered his home. He gave a half pirouette before collapsing on the sofa. How did ChangBin describe it? Oh, right, stepping in a minefield. Felix felt like anything could go wrong at any moment. One misstep and... and what? Felix didn't really know what was going to happen, because he had never heard of something like what they had, but he had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

He got up again, his low sigh sounding loud in the silent room. He couldn't lie to himself, he was feeling lonely. Maybe he could go back to the prison. The long walk would keep his mind occupied with the landscape and maybe he could find a way to talk to ChangBin again.

Yes, that sounded like a good idea. He was going to try it.

Felix made his way to the prison once again, but this time, alone. As he predicted, the beautiful (but narrow) landscape was enough to distract him. On one side, an open field that led to the town. On the other, a dense forest from which most fairies were too afraid to enter. It was unknown what was there, but some speculated there were souls of disease that escaped from prison. Felix doubted that. Whoever escaped the prison was caught in two days maximum.

Felix's magic was powerful, but like all fairies, it was useless. At his sides, pretty small flowers bloomed as he passed by the high grass and he distractedly picked some up, creating a small bouquet in his delicate hands.

As he saw the grey and tall construction, he noticed how the wind was becoming strong by every passing minute. He quickened his pace, carefully protecting his small bouquet with the free hand. He saw the building get bigger and bigger until he was in front of the big wooden doors. Felix went inside, and noticed how cold it was outside — he should have put on a sweatshirt or at least his cape.

"Excuse me" he asked the guards with a perfect smile. "I might have lost my keys in here." He said.

"We don't take responsibility for lost objects" he said.

"But I won't be able to enter my house without them. I have an idea of where they might be."

The guard huffed and finally said:

"You have five minutes."

Five minutes was very little, but Felix was probably going to pretend he got lost or something.

You see, fairies trusted fairies. So Felix was allowed alone inside the prison. And fairies also trusted (maybe too much) the souls of disease to stay inside their cells, that actually looked like small bedrooms. There were two guards roaming around the whole place. If they were caugh outside of their room, there probably were severe consequences, Felix thought.

He knocked on ChangBin's door. The latter was not expecting anyone, so he opened the door carefully, with an angry expression that softened as soon as he saw Felix standing there, smiling.

"I forgot my keys" he said.

"You did?"

"No." Felix's smile grew bigger. "Can I come in? I don't have much time, though."

ChangBin let him in and Felix happily turned to the soul of disease, sticking out his arm and handing ChangBin the small bouquet he had brought with him.

"For you" he said, blushing slightly.

ChangBin took the colorful flowers in his hands, but wouldn't even look at it — his gaze was stuck in Felix.

"Thanks..." he finally looks at the gift and smiles. "You know they'll die soon, right? Especially near a soul of disease."

"It's okay."

"Did you know that I fear this happens to you?" ChangBin confessed, his smile fading slowly.

"What? That I'll die like the flowers?" Felix jokingly asked, but ChangBin nodded. "I won't."

"Says who?" He retreated a step as Felix went one forward.

"Me."

ChangBin took in a deep breath.

"You're too innocent, Felix." He let his shoulders fall and gets closer to the fairy. "You don't see how this is going the wrong direction. You shouldn't be liking someone like me."

"Says who?" Felix retorts, trying to keep his heart in a normal pace, because ChangBin was now  _ so _ close, he could perfectly see his eyes piercing into his soul. And ChangBin could perfectly see Felix's freckles. They were cute.

"Me" ChangBin answered. "I'm afraid if I kiss you once and for all you'll just perish like the flowers." Felix felt the cold tips of ChangBin's fingers caress his face. "You're too much of a beautiful flower to perish yet."

"I told you I won't." Felix gets closer, now their noses were almost touching. "You know I trust you. Do you trust me, ChangBin?"

"I do, but that’s not-"

He was shut up by Felix's lips on his on a kiss that made the them both blush intensely.

"See?" Felix quietly said, as they parted. "I told you nothing would happen.” He smiled. “We're okay. We’ll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank u for reading, hope you liked it ^^  
> Comments and critiques of my english are welcome, just don't be mean please :3


End file.
